


與你 Be With You

by chloe050117



Category: Breddy, twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe050117/pseuds/chloe050117
Summary: 「那是我親手傷害人的回憶」＿Eddy Chen「那是我們在痛苦中成長的記號__Brett Yang一樣的事情、不同的見解，我們分離、我們相遇但沒有關係，只要與你。





	1. Chapter 1

《與你》

那是個綿綿細雨，高瘦身材的男人從玻璃自動大門走出，他仰頭看著灰濛的天空，深吸了一口新鮮空氣。

Eddy已經把自己關在實驗室兩天了，日復一日的研究著心臟衰竭的感染源與新型的抗體，要不是今天是個重要的日子，他鐵定沒有要出門的打算。

他無法停止自己繼續實驗與研究細胞突變，每當他一休息，便想起從前與他的回憶，就會又陷在無限的懊悔中，每當他想起那一抹無良奸詐的笑容，他的心就痛一下。

 

四年前的今天，Brett永遠的走了

死於感染型心臟衰竭。

明明是研究心衰的專題對摯友的死是徒勞無功的一件事，他卻只能靠著不斷的讓抗體疫苗進步來讓自己心中的苦毒緩解一些，他實驗、寫論文、用他摯友的名字申請了疫苗專利，像是在彌補什麼，但誰都知道

Brett再也回不來了

研究出可以徹底防治心臟衰竭的細胞就是他的目標嗎？  
並沒有，他知道他會一直在這個出不去的循環裡，從Brett閉上眼的那一刻起。

Eddy睜開雙眼，他感受到雨慢慢在他臉上形成小水滴，慢慢的滑落，他揉了揉酸澀的鼻子和眼，攔了台計程車前往機場。  
/

Eddy做在舒適的商務艙，這是從美國回到澳洲的班機。  
自從他埋首於醫學後，他賺的錢變多了，多虧他精明的腦袋，半路出家的他依然在醫學界有了相當的地位，但這又代表什麼？

再也沒有人和他一起為了買新的琴打拼、再也沒有人和他一起為了巡迴世界而在街頭賣藝、露宿公園，他體會到某本書的名言—「窮的只剩下錢」

是啊

沒有你，擁有世界也毫無意義。

他習慣性的拿出他的switch ，打開了明星大亂鬥，四年前的某天他們也坐在飛機上，準備去香港聽Ray的獨奏會  
還記得那時兩人常因為打遊戲太激動亂叫而被空姐警告

Eddy前陣子瘋狂沈迷於遊戲，他不斷想著如果是Brett,他會怎麼攻擊、怎麼防守，這樣如嗑藥般的生活，果不其然的在一個禮拜內把路卡利歐和碧琪公主練到了S+，但在這之後他並不打算去玩其他的角色，也許他那時打的不是遊戲，是兩人的曾經。

兩人一起猛刷關卡的畫面浮現，Eddy頓時喪失了打遊戲的慾望，於是又把遊戲機放回袋子裡，那個裡頭總是裝著他和Brett遊戲機的袋子。

航行時間不短，但他睡不著，只好望著窗外，從玻璃窗的倒影看著自己疲憊、沒有生氣的臉。


	2. Chapter 2

回到了熟悉的土地，他在前往公墓的路上買了一束花、一隻尖叫雞、兩杯卡布奇諾，在經過公園的時候，他回憶曾經一起疲憊賣藝的夜晚，那時即便如此他卻甘之如飴，因為他並不是一個人  
Eddy的眼淚不自主的流下，同時想起在他們籌集足夠世界巡演經費的那天，他也是站在同一個地方抱著Brett大哭，為著兩人的努力有了成果而流淚

“I love you,Bro.”

“l love you,Eddy.”

那冷到爆的夜晚，他的摯友輕拍著他的背，溫柔的回應他

那天的回憶好深刻，現在回想起來卻好悶、好痛。

Twoset Violin—Brett Yang

“Don’t waste time to miss me,go practice!” 2020.05.20

這些是Brett隨口說的，他笑著說如果他哪天練琴練到葛屁了，就刻這些在他的墓上，然後要放一張他最帥的照片。  
沒想到還真的用上了，背負著這重大職責的Eddy現在就坐在這個墓前，喝著熱騰騰的卡布奇諾，一杯給Brett,一杯給自己。  
他簡單的清理了一下周邊的雜草，把尖叫雞和鮮花放在面前，他從錢包掏出一張照片，是Toni和女兒的合照，她們倆住在日本一陣子了，在病情惡化前Brett千交代萬交代，一定要帶Eddy的女兒給他看看  
沒人想到，他們誰都沒了機會。

「這不是沒等到嗎....走那麼快做什麼呢...」

他喃喃說著，一邊坐了下來

Eddy把這段時間留給自己和他的摯友，他通常不會刻意回憶從前，因為這對自己來說太過於折磨，

從那天開始，只要他一想起有關Brett的曾經，他的腦子就會開始重複一句使他不曾安眠的話  
—Is your fault.

不過今天不一樣，今天是Brett的日子，他決定不論如何都要面對這一切  
剛好他老兄夠會挑- -  
五月二十號，正常人在這天都出門約會去了，在這段時間並不會有人來打擾。

Eddy看著著面前摯友的黑白照片，平撫躁動的心裡，允許曾經一起嬉鬧的聲音和那夢魘般的控告迴盪在耳邊。


End file.
